Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
by Crystallize
Summary: An epic adventure begins when Link and 2 OC's wash up on a distant Island. Follows the epic story of the game Phantom Hourglass, with some changes to the story line. Incomplete and can't be screwed to add on more chapters.
1. Separation

**Crystallize: **Hiya readers and welcome to my first epic attempt to write a LoZ: Phantom Hourglass fanfic. But this time it's gonna be different, a bit like lilgreenfox's fanfic. (I hope I got your username right.) -shot-

**Sakari: ** Okay... -_-; (Reading Crystallize's story) Why one of the main character is a fricki- (Is quickly muffled by the authoress hand)

**Crystallize: **Shut up.

**Sakari:** Mmph!

**Crystallize:** Oh, and I don't own anything thing in this story, besides my OC's in this epic attempt. Enjoy!

**And yes, two main characters at once (Duh), still like lilgreenfox fanfic. Get used to it, man. :D**

**Oh, and this chapter may change because I can't figure out if to leave Link out until after the Ghost Ship, or keep him in for the whole damn story. This story is based around the magna & the game and all the other random Phantom Hourglass crap I can find.**

**Our story begins not long ago… There was a young girl, savvy to the seas and head of a band of pirates. Her name was Tetra. She was pretty, brash, and brave. Tetra and her handsome pirates set out to explore the vast and unfamiliar seas. **

**One day on a stop at an island, Tetra met a young boy dressed in green. After a series of strange events, the two began travelling together...**

**They found old ruins, and light enveloped Tetra. At once, she transformed into a beautiful princess. Her lineage traced back to an ancient, ruined kingdom. She was Princess Zelda of the Kingdom of Hyrule.**

**Just then, a huge, ominous king appeared! He carried Princess Zelda away… The evil king sought the sacred power passed down to Hyrulian princesses. He schemed to take the power and use it himself. The boy chased after him, determined to save the princess…**

**The boy crossed seas and climbed mountains. The journey was perilous. He slayed evil monsters and used their power to become a true hero. After long and hard adventuring, he defeated the evil king. And beautiful Princess Zelda was rescued at last.**

**Later, the two set out with the brave pirate crew in search of new lands… Yes, they set sail together! A happy pirate ending! **

"So how was it Link?" Niko said, thrilled at his epic story, "Did you guess that Tetra was really Zelda?!"

After a few minutes of epic silence, with only the sounds of the seagulls endless screeching, Niko finally noticed that Link was asleep on the deck, his green floppy cap over his eyes.

"Hey! Link!" Niko said, shaking him awake, "Wake up, swabbie!"

Link woke up, and for a split second, they stared blankly at each other before Niko dropped him and crawled back to his paper cut-outs. Link, on the other hand, hit his head on the wooden deck.

"Ow.." Link said, "You didn't have to drop me..."

Niko, ignoring this comment from the young hero, continued his epic barrage of questions.

"How was my story, Link?" Niko asked the same question from a few minutes before.

Link rolled his eyes, "Boring. I _lived_ that story, remember?"

Niko sighed, "But this is the forty-ninth time I told you!"

Suddenly a loud voice sliced through the air, silencing even the squawking seagulls for a few seconds.

"Link! Damn it!" Tetra roared, marching towards him, "You're supposed to be on lookout!"

Link yawned and stared up partly at Tetra, the other part of him was looking at some pretty muffin cloud floating across the blue sky. "S-Sorry Tetra..." he yawned drowsily.

Tetra sighed, shaking her head in epic disgust, "Hah! Some legendary hero you are. "she scoffed, "Who will believe you saved me from _Ganondork_?!"

Mako shouted from some random place on the ship, "Princess Zelda, we're nearly at that spot in the sea!" He was replied first by a very annoyed groan.

"I told you not to call me Zelda! 'Tetra' worked just fine before, you know." Tetra said, rolling her eyes, "But enough about that! So, this is where the Ghost Ship is said to appear, right? Stay on the lookout for a creepy-looking ship!"

"Is this a good idea?" said Niko anxiously, somehow appearing behind Tetra with out a sound, "What about all those ships which mysterious went 'poof' with out a trace?"

"That's right, Niko. Every damn ship out here goes 'poof'." Tetra said sarcastically. "And it's all because of that scaaaaaaary Ghost Ship!"

"G-ghosts…?!" Niko whimpered

The man at the ship's wheel, Gonzo, called, "Hey, Tetra! They say these seas are protected, yeah? Something about a powerful spirit called the Ocean King. Wouldn't a spirit like that protect the ships out here? Unless there really is an evil Ghost Ship lurking out here…"

"Don't be stupid. There's no such damn thing as a Ghost Ship! I bet it's just some random pirates up to no good." Tetra replied.

Tetra went on, "I'll expose those guys as a bunch of frauds, and remind them that there are rules to being pirates! Besides, I doubt that there really is an Ocean King, anyway-"

Suddenly, the sky turned gray, and dark, billowing fog filled the now dark oceans around them. Link grimaced, reaching out for his gear, which was pilled up in a cobwebbed corner. He pulled out a still shiny sword, and a shield.

"Hey…look!" Niko whimpered, "The air feels chilly… Eerie, even. I say we take a very _long_ detour around this creepy place."

Tetra quickly turned on him, "Quit being such a cucco! We're here to see the world, not to take detours!"

"Ship ahoy!" Zuko shouted from the crow's nest of the ship, "Tetra… I can see a ship… Yeah, a big ship… up ahead!"

A large ship appeared through the thick fog, every single part of it decayed and worn. Its massive golden skull gave off a haunting aura and its two lanterns made shadows dance across assorted things. It sailed up right next to the pirates ship, creaking every second of the way.

"It-it's… THE GHOST SHIP!" Niko yelped, "These waters really are cursed!"

"And you call yourself a pirate!" Tetra mocked, "It's just a fricking ship… But it _does_ look like it could be the Ghost Ship… There might even be a load of treasure on board!

"That's it. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!" With that, she leapt agilely onto the handrail and over to the Ghost Ship. Link and Niko gasped, and tried to stop her, but it was by hell too late – she had boarded the creepy ship. There was nothing they could do. Zero. Link leaned onto the handrail and waited. But he didn't had to wait for long.

Thunder bolts streaked the dark sky; at the same time, a piercing scream was heard. It then ended as quickly as it started. Everybody gasped. Link, taking no chances, leaped over the handrail. He managed to grab on the side of the Ghost Ship. Suddenly, the rotten wood crumbled into dust.

Screaming, Link fell into the water. He bobbed up quickly, spotting a small sailing yacht. It was pitch black, with a single read stripe across the hull. Was he dreaming? He had no idea.

Another wave slammed into his face, pushing him down into the water. He swam quickly back to the top of the water. The other ship was almost up to him. A hand reached out for him. He grabbed it, and was pulled up onto the deck of the other ship.

"M-my friend, G-ghost s-ship" Link chattered

The girl that pulled him up rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh, pathetic." she said, "You were trying to get on the Ghost Ship right?"

Link nodded.

"Okay, you were trying to save Screaming Alice from the Ghost Ship, right" she asked.

"Her name is Tetra!" Link retorted.

"Anyone that can scream as good as that is called Screaming Alice," another voice said.

A pitch black fairy fluttered from overhead, "There was a girl on board the Ghost Ship. Probably the next victim." It huffed.

The girl sighed, "Enough of the info, Ebony, this ship is going offcourse again." Making a few adjustments, the girl made her ship sail right next to the Ghost Ship. Link also noticed that the pirate ship was nowhere to be seen, swallowed up by the immense fog.

"Climb up the mast and then jump off to the Ghost Ship" she said.

Link nodded and jumped off to the Ghost ship for the second time in a row. This time the hand rail didn't crumble under his hands. He heaved him self up and onto the Ghost Ship. Link looked around, for any signs of Tetra, but there was none. The only thing he could see was a dark shadow, advancing towards him

*~*~*~*~

The girl was looking up towards the Ghost Shop, before Ebony interrupted her.

"He's on the Ghost Ship, right Crystal?"

Crystal turned around to face the black fairy, "Yeah, he is, trying to save his friend called Tetra" she retorted.

She turned back to looking at the top of the Ghost Ship.

"Let's hope he's okay."

*~*~*~*~

He could now recognize the shadow; it looked like a giant squid. One of its tentacles reached out for him. He slashed it with his sword, but it went straight through it. At the last epic second, the tentacle slapped him back off the Ghost Ship, back onto the girl's ship.

"Great. He's not oka-"her voice faded away and all he could see was blackness.

~*~*~*~*~*

Crystal swore under her breath.

"Great. He's not okay." She said, looking up, "Ebony, did you see a black tentacle up there, or am I just paranoid?"

"You're paranoid" Ebony said, "But what is that black thing falling to us?"

Indeed, a black thing was falling towards them, its tentacles flaying angrily. It smashed into Crystal's yacht, blowing a massive hole through the ship. Crystal could see the dark sea water beyond.

Suddenly, the monster burst out of the hole again and in its wake, a giant whirlpool appeared in it's wake.

"Oh cra-" Crystal said, before everything and everyone was sucked into the whirlpool.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Crystallize: **Yay. First chapter finished, and it doesn't sound too bad. =D

**Sakari: **But why is that girl named after your username?!

**Crystallize: **This fanfic has being going on for a while now, but this is the best first chapter. I tried to see if I can write a decent Zelda fanfic once and not epically screw it up.

**Sakari: **Right... .

**Crystallize: **If you liked this, please hit the big green shiny button below, 'cause I want to know how good it is.

**Sakari: **Bye!


	2. Ciela

**Crystallize: **Hiya people and welcome to the second chapter of Phantom Hourglass.

**Sakari: **Thanks to ElPsycho and lilgreenfox for reviewing. The authoress really appreciates this.

**Crystallize: **Plus... (Epic drum roll) You get a free cookie! (Holds up giant cookies)

**Sakari: **Mama Mia! (Facepalms)

**Crystallize: **You're not Mario, Sakari. But anyway, enjoy Chapter 2 everyone!

Light.

A dazzling light– he could see it, it was right there in front of him. He reached out to touch it, but it sidled further away from him.

Darkness.

A black pool of darkness was swallowing up the light greedily, as it was pudding. He backed away from it, but it drew even closer to him.

"Link…"

And Tetra was right there, in the light, her hand reaching out for him. Link struggled to grab it, but his arm was frozen in place, like a statue.

"Save me please…"

The pool began to grow tentacles, eight of them. Link wondered if that shadow he saw before was the monster that knocked him of the Ghost Ship...

"Link…"

He could do nothing, it was hopeless. The light was fading away quickly.

"Save me… Link…"

All there was now was darkness. Pure, evil darkness. Link closed his eyes and let his mind, along with his body drift off again...

~***Link***~

"HEY! WAKE UP!" some squeaky, high pitched being screamed in my ear.

_If there was a Worst 20 Ways to wake up, this would be in the top three, _I thought. I slapped the Screamer away from my ear and sat up, my mind reeling from the recent events.

Next to me, the girl was blocking her ears as the sat up. Ebony, the girl's black fairy, floated aimlessly around drowsily. In front of my face, a pale, yellow fairy was fluttering around in circles, making me dizzy.

"WAKE UP!" the yellow fairy screamed again. Ebony flew up a few meters higher into the air.

"WHOA!" Ebony roared. For a fairy, her voice was not high pitched for some reason, "Stop it, would ya! No one likes it when you wake people by screaming, you Navi rip off!

"But you all looked dead to me..." the other fairy whimpered. The girl facepalmed for some reason. "I'm Ciela! As you can tell, I'm a fairy." Ciela said, pointing out the most obvious things, See, I found you here when I was just wandering around. Tell me, what are your names?"

"I'm Link" I said, groggily

"The name's Ebony," Ebony said, "Just one thing: Stop the Navi imitation, would ya?!"

"I rather keep my name a secret" the girl said. She was then quickly fairy-slapped by Ciela, "TELL ME!"

"Oh noez, not the Navi imitation again..."Ebony moaned

"Fine!" the girl threw her arms into the air, "Its Crystal! Now please, stop fricking screaming!'

I was getting sick of Ciela's endless screaming. Everyone was sick of it, by the looks of it.

"What happened to the three of you?" Ciela asked.

I frowned, remembering what happened before. I stammered, "It… the Ghost Ship… took my friend, Tetra."

"What?! Your friend was taken away by a Ghost Ship?!" Ciela shrieked with surprise, "So you were trying to go after her, and you got separated from your own ship, huhQ?

"And mine" Crystal said quietly, enough for only me to hear it.

I nodded my head, "That's right."

"Is it that mysterious Ghost Ship people have been talking about? Ciela said, "They say that those people it takes are never seen again! Poof! "

"Please, tell me more, Ciela!" I panicked, "What about Tetra? Would... Would I ever see her again?"

"Well, I think Grandpa will know everything about it. I lost my sweet, sweat memory… a heck of a long time ago. When I woke up on this very beach, Grandpa saved me! He's nice, so there's no need to worry about him!" She turned towards a house nearby, sitting on top of a hill. "Our house is just up there. Come on, people!"

Crystal was already at 'Grandpas' house, along with Ebony.

"Hurry up, Link!"

"Okay!" I shouted, "Coming!"

I ran over to catch up with them. Soon, I will know some vital information about the Ghost Ship.

~*End PoV*~

"Grandpa!" Link, Crystal and Ebony had entered the Grandpa's/Ciela's house, where an old man stood beneath Ciela.

"Ah, hello, travellers." He said kindly. "I am Oshus, and I live on this island. Ciela told me all about what happened to all of you… I also hear that your friend was taken by the Ghost Ship."

"Well, she was not exactly my friend..." Crystal said awkwardly, "I don't even know her..."

"Shut up Crys' " Ebony butted in

Meanwhile, Link's head dropped slightly down sadly, "...Yeah"

Oshus nodded wisely. "I understand that all of you want to find the Ghost Ship. However, you all mustn't."

A chorus of voices rise up.

"What?!"

"You gotta be kidding?!"

"Oh noez..."

"But, Grandpa! What are you saying?! Link's friend was stolen away!" Ciela quickly objected.

"Pure evil fills the sails of the Ghost Ship." Oshus told them, "It roams the seas in search of victims to capture… And no one has ever escaped from it. You'd be better off far away from it." He shook his head, "No. To seek out that ship means to seek out your own doom."

"I don't wanna seek out my own doom..." Crystal muttered.

"That's why we have to do something, Grandpa!" Ciela cried. "If we don't do nothin', Link's friend is gone! Kapoof!"

"Oh, mercy…" Oshus sighed, turning to face Link. He studied him thoughtfully and quickly. "You aren't going to give up yet, are you?"

Link nodded, "Nup," he said.

"Young people…" Oshus sighed once more again. "There is a port to the east from here. There, you should find a sailor by the name of Linebeck. I'm sure he'll tell you more of the Ghost Ship."

Ebony sighed, "If that sailor guy doesn't give us any info about the Ghost Ship, we be totally screwed..."

"Lighten up!" Ciela chirped, "Everything is gonna me okay!"

"Right..." Crystal said sarcastically, "Everything is gonna be okay..."

He handed Link a worn map showing an island, the island he was on right now. On it were details of the terrain, houses, bridges, a temple and other assorted things...

"If you'll look there, you'll see the port along the south-eastern section of this island."Oshus pointed to the picture of the port on the map.

"Linebeck? You mean that guy who came to visit us a bit earlier, Grandpa? He asked about the Ghost Ship! I remember him!" Ciela fluttered over to Link. "I'll go with Link and show him who Linebeck is. That's OK, right?"

"Crap. One fairy is enough in this crazy team, off on a suicidal mission ..." Ebony said under her breath, "And that fairy is ME!"

Crystal facepalmed at this.

"…Yes, I suppose that's all right, Ciela. I'm sure you can help them find the Ghost Ship." Oshus submitted.

Ciela circled Link's and Crystal's heads, making figure eights in the air "Thank you, Grandpa! Let's go, guys!" She was then followed by Crystal and Ebony first, with Link the last in line.

Link turned around, before walking outside, "Thank you!" he then ran outside to catch up with the others.

**Crystallize**: Woot, second chapter done in record time! =D

**Sakari: **What a surprise. Anyway, you forgot the disclaimer.

**Crystallize: **I hate you... You could have told me!

**Sakari: **Oh well, please hit the big shiny button bellow that looks like a mint chocolate bar or else the rabid muffins will get you. –shot-

**Crystallize:** Ignore Sakari please; she is high on sugar again.

**Sakari:** Am not!

**Crystallize: **Bye guys! (Runs away from sugar high OC)


End file.
